


Interactions we missed

by Pastel_Forest_Barista



Category: The Order (TV 2019)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:48:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28704687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pastel_Forest_Barista/pseuds/Pastel_Forest_Barista
Summary: These will be one shots of characters I wish we got to see interact more. May take place at different points in the timeline, so I will tell at beginning where they are in the canon story line. Rated M to be safe.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Interactions we missed

This scene is taking place before a new school year begins assuming Vera is still without magic.

“Ms. Birch,” Vera called, as the students began to leave the temple after a sacrifice, “Come with me.” Vera began walking towards her office.  
Angus snickered and walked out with a concerned looking Selena while Randall gave Nicole a smile and a thumbs up. Nicole entered Vera’s office and took a breath before waiting for more instructions. She noticed boxes sitting on the desk.  
“Ms. Birch you will be performing a spell with this potion-” Vera handed her a book and a small test tube, “-and this spell. It will be performed on the contents of those boxes. Read through it and tell me once you know what spell you will be performing.” Vera went to sit behind the desk, opened a book, and started reading.  
Nicole set down the items and began reading through the incantation. It seemed to be in standard Latin. Vera had provided her with pen or paper, so she would need to read through it more than once to be sure what it said.  
As she read it she became more uncomfortable. She felt like she was reading a love poem which was kind of nice compared to the gory, awful spells, but she kind of felt like she’d walked in on someone pronouncing their love. It was when she got to the bottom that the spell started to make sense. It read, “Without blessing no touch shall I lay nor think of it in blood lusting war or cherished day.”  
“Grand magus”  
“Yes, Ms. Birch?”  
“This incantation starts off like a love letter and kind of ends with the person saying they will ask permission to touch someone no matter what. What does that actually mean?”  
Vera’s lip twitched into a smile for a moment, “That means it is time to show you the content of these boxes.” Vera stood with a box cutter and sliced through packing tape to reveal boxes full of whistles. “These are the whistles that we give to all incoming students and tell them to use in case of sexual harassment.” Vera looked to Nicole.  
“So,” Nicole started, “the incantation is a protection spell against sexual harassment and we are going to cast it on the whistles to protect all of the students!” Nicole got increasingly excited as she spoke. She’d once told Randall that the best thing she’d done with magic was to fix someone’s car. This would be so much better!  
Her thoughts were interrupted when Vera spoke, “You are close Ms. Birch, but read the last line again.”  
Nicole looked back over it. The incantation specified that the writer would not touch others not that others would not them. Nicole turned to Vera, “The incantation is a spell to keep the item wearer from touching other people.”  
“In a sense,” Vera expanded, “the spell itself rewires the brain of anyone who comes into contact with an item the spell has been used on. They will not be able to rape or sexually assault others. People can still punch each other, but the spell will make people keep their hands to themselves in regards to sexual matters.”  
Nicole paused. “Will the spell wear off once people get rid of their whistles?”  
Vera gave a real smile then. “Nope. The spell is meant to rewire the brain; it does not protect the body. That means once the contact is made there is no reinforcing magic necessary.” Vera pointed to the bottle, “Use that and follow the instructions to place the incantation on the whistles.” Vera walked around her desk and resumed her reading.  
Nicole took her time reading through the instructions before beginning. Once she was done she looked excitedly to Vera, “I’ve finished!”  
“So you have. Now if you would be so kind as to take the whistles to the student housing department where they will be distributed.” Vera didn’t look up from her book.  
Nicole lost a bit of her excitement. “Of course, Grand Magus.” Nicole lifted the first of the boxes and took it out to her car. She didn’t know why she felt deflated. Vera had never been one to hand out niceties, but she had let her help with a spell. And one that would make a huge difference like what she’d thought she would learn when she entered the Order. Nicole perked herself up a bit thinking about that as she made several trips to her car and back with the whistles. As she was about to pick up the last box Vera stopped her.  
“Ms. Birch the spell book you used just now has many spells similar to the one you just performed. If you are interested in looking at it any more take it with you.” Vera motioned towards the spell book on the desk, but still didn’t look up from the book she’d been reading.  
“Th-thank you grand magus. It’s an honor. I’ll read as much as I can. All that I can. I really appreciate it.”  
“Go.” Vera motioned for Nicole to leave.  
“Good night,” Nicole called spinning with the box and nearly toppling over. She regained her footing and left with a smile on her face.  
Vera allowed herself a small grin as she continued to read.


End file.
